


One of a Kind

by crzcorgi



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 16:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: Going on a run with Negan turns out to be not so bad for the Reader





	One of a Kind

Shit! It was raining hard and I had the unfortunate luck to be heading out on a run. Rain in itself isn't bad, washes away any walker blood and guts your clothing might accumulate. But heavy rain made scavenging hard.

I was heading out with Simon, Frank, Jake and one other dude, can't remember his fucking name. I was once again the lucky one, the only female in the group. They usually were somewhat respectful, and if they weren't, well, I wasn't afraid to use brute force. And they knew it.

It always made me laugh when I think of how things are now, compared to what they were, before the end. I was a dancer, no, not a stripper, which is what most fuckers thought when I told them. Fuck, mind in the gutter. I was a ballerina, well, more like a ballet teacher. You know what they say, those that can’t, teach. 

Anyway, my point being that I am small, and even smaller with the lack of 3 balanced meals. But I'm squirrelly, as Simon calls it. And I know how use most any object as a weapon. Simon's Negan’s right hand man. Simon is also my boss, I guess you could say, and probably the only friend I have in the Sanctuary.

And Negan. Negan is the man, the one who runs the whole show. The one who most are scared shitless of. But not me. Don't get me wrong, I do respect him for what he's done, is doing. It's not a job I would want. But he doesn't scare me. And I know that pisses him off. 

I try to steer clear of him, never take runs with him, follow his rules, anything so he won't notice me. I met him when I first came to the Sanctuary. Got the whole Negan treatment. Work for points or be my wife and live like a queen. He says wife, I say sex doll, potato, potato. Either way, no.thank.you.

So that's why I'm on a run. It's either that or scrubbing toilets, hmm easy choice for me. Going on runs can be fun. You never know what you might come across. I've gotten some great stuff before. We aren't supposed to keep it for ourselves, it goes back to the Sanctuary to be sorted out. But I've pocketed a few items. What Negan doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

So I'm standing in the Sanctuary lot, in the rain, waiting for everyone. I'm always on time, they're always late. Nice.

“We don't need a fucking army for this run, it's just a fucking milk run, Simon!”

Shit! It's Negan! What the hell Simon, he knows not to put me on runs with him. Goddamn!

“Well, well, well! Dollface! Fancy meeting you and your fucking fine ass here!”

“Negan.”

“Is that all you've got to say? No, good morning? No, let me ride with you and suck you off?” 

Jesus! I just glare at him, hoping the heat in my cheeks doesn't show. “And why do we have the pleasure of your company on this run, sir?”

“Sir, I like your respect darling.” He moved closer to me, so close I could smell just how good he smelled. Ugh. He then proceeded to put his arm around me. “Take a page from this little lady men, re-fucking-spect, remember that!’

I turned to stare at Simon, hoping he could feel my anger. He looked at me and shrugged. Bastard!

I started for the van that Simon was driving, I always rode with him, when someone grabbed my arm. “You're riding with me doll.”

I gasped, “uh, Negan, I always ride with Simon.”

“Well, change is fucking good, get in the truck doll.”

I climbed into the truck, already a sense of dread in my bones. This is going to fucking suck.

Negan opened the driver’s side door, swinging his beloved bat, Lucille into the truck first. “Help Lucille in doll?”

I took the bat, careful not to touch her barbed wire covering. She was cleaned up from her last job, but I could still see bits and pieces of a job well done.

“Admiring my lady, doll? She is a fucking thing of beauty, no?”

“She's something alright.” I smiled, looking out the window and dreading this run already.

He started the truck up, radioing Simon to ask which way we were heading then stating we would follow. 

Thank the gods the place we were heading to was a short drive. We got in, got some great things, not a lot in quantity, but quality. We were soon back on the road, no walkers or other survivors to be found. A successful run. 

Well, I spoke too soon. Right after we started back to the Sanctuary, the truck sputtered to a stop. And unfortunately, we were the last to leave, the others had headed back before us.

“Fuckity fucking fuck! Jesus!” Negan picked up the radio, yelling at Simon. No answer. “What the fuck?!” He started banging the radio.

“They're too far out, Negan, no reception. Once they realize we aren't coming, they'll come look for us. Until then, we’re stuck.” I sighed, picking at the wire on Lucille.

“Well, well, this is certainly a fucking predicament we are in. Most cer-tain-ly!” Negan turned in his seat, staring over at me.

“Soooo what do you suggest we do with our fucking time alone, darling? 

The way he said alone, my body started rebelling against what I knew was right.

“I don't, sir, sing some round robin songs? Maybe thumb wrestle?”

I vaguely heard something that sounded like a groan come from him. “Ohh, ba-by, you are so fucking adorable!” He reached over to touch my cheek, but I caught his wrist before he made it.

“Sir, please keep to your own side of the vehicle.” I looked back down at Lucille.

“You like my Lucille, sweetheart? She seems to have taken a liking to you also. You like to hold it, doll?” I could just hear the smirk he was wearing.

“I like weapons of all kinds, and yes, I do like Lucille. She has a nice feel to her, nice hold.”

He started laughing a deep gruff laugh. “I see what you did there. You thought I meant, do you like holding Lucille. But doll, that wasn't,” He leaned over, taking a hold of my chin and forcing me to look at him. “what I meant. Are you being coy with me?”

“Negan, sir, this isn't a good idea. You have your wives, I have my pride.” I'm not sure if I was trying to convince him, or me.

“Oh baby girl, I'm not asking for a fucking commitment, just a little bit of fuckity fun! You are too cute! And making me fucking hard as steel” He reached down, palming himself through his pants.

I glanced over, noticing just how large that bulge was. And then I threw all caution, and my self worth, to the wind. 

Crawling over the truck bench seat, I situated myself right next to him, my knees against his thigh. I slowly removed my jacket, throwing it behind me. I then lifted my tee up and over my head, leaving me in just my purple lace bra. 

“Well, darling, this is a most pleasant outcome!” He reached out, grabbing a breast in each hand and squeezing. I let my head roll back, enjoying being touched in this way, it had been so long. A moan escaping from me.

Negan moved his hand down, unbuttoning my jeans, slipping his long fingers down into my pants. He then leaned over whispering in my ear. “No panties doll? You ARE a dirty girl!” His voice causing me to shiver.

“Didn't have enough points to do my laundry.” I was able to rasp out. 

I rose up on my knees, shimmying out of my pants, almost falling over onto Negan in the process.

“Woohoo, little bit anxious there doll!” He was unzipping his fly, pulling out his now totally erect, and quite thick, cock. “Don't worry baby girl, I'll make it fucking fit.” He sniggered. “Crawl on over sweetheart, show Daddy some fucking lovin’!”

I went to straddle him, slamming my back into the steering wheel. “Motherfucking shit!!!” 

“Oh my my, such a nasty mouth on this one!” He laughed, but then repositioned the seat. “Better baby?”

“Much, thank you.” I rubbed my back.

I put my hands on his shoulders, steadying myself as I began to grind myself over his dick, lubing him up with my wetness. 

“By the sounds you're making, I'm guessing it's fucking been awhile for you, hmmm?”

“Uh…yes… god yes.” 

“I gave you other options y/n, didn't I?”

“Yes… but I…dont share sir.”

Suddenly, he lifted me up, then slammed me back down, impaling me on his more than adequate cock. I couldn't help but scream, the fact that it had been forever, and the oh so pleasant/painful stretch and burn.

“Ride me baby, ride me hard and fast like I fucking know you can.” Negan growled in my ear, sending his tongue in to explore. 

The cab soon became full of obscene sounds, smells and sights. Windows completely steamed over, causing it to feel like we were in a sauna. The sweat running off our overheated bodies, tickling on the way down. 

Our mouths were all over, biting, licking, little kisses, starting on our lips, moving onto cheeks, ears, necks, chests. 

Negan was sucking on one nipple, fingering the other. I was pumping myself, up and down, making figure eight movements with my hips. I knew I was nearing my release, so I reached down between our heated bodies, quickly circling my hardened nub. 

“Negan...oh…god…im gonna…” He grabbed my hand, replacing it with his own.

“Ok baby, come.”

As if on command, I came, screaming his name, among other barely intelligible curses. Negan withdrew, coming all-over my stomach.  
I collapsed into his chest, shaking. 

“Feeling good doll?” He laughed. Placing his arms around me, he seemed to be hugging me closer. 

“That was nice.” Sighing, I took in his smell.

Suddenly, the radio crackled to life.

“Boss? Everything OK?”

Negan sat up, letting his arms fall from around me. Grabbing the radio, he answered Simon. “Yeah, we’re OK, fucking truck, not so much.”

“Okay, we’re heading back for ya.”

“Shit doll, guess cuddling is out. Got to get fucking dressed” 

I crawled off of him, scooching back to my side. “Uh, Negan, do you have something I can use to clean up?”

He laughed. “Use these.” He threw his boxers at me. “Now we can be fucking commando twins.”

I wiped my stomach off, trying hard not to laugh. “Well, that was an interesting afternoon.”

“Yes, it fucking was doll.”

After we were both dressed, we just sat there waiting for the guys to come back.

“I hope you don't think this was a one time thing doll.”

“Negan, I'm not going to be one of many. It's not what I do, what I am. I have my pride.”

Laughing, he said, “I wasn't asking you to be one of many, baby. You are definitely one of a kind, my kind.”

What the fuck did that mean?

I went to respond when Simon arrived. “Boss, you and y/n go get in the van, we’ll take care of this.”

I climbed out of the truck, grabbing Lucille. Handing her to Negan, I glanced up into his face, to see if I could see something. “I'm not done with you yet.” He rubbed his fingers on my cheek. 

Oh god, my life just got a whole lot more complicated.


End file.
